Sailing The 7 Seas - Pirate England x Pirate Mexico AU
by Sakura8misafan
Summary: Cassandra, a young girl who joined Antonio's crew at a young age grows up to be captured by Arthur Kirkland, One of the Cruelest Pirates in the World, as well as a wanted man by the Navy and many more. What does Arthur want with her? Will he find out her secret? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: A Turn For The Worse

_**This Fan Fiction will also be created into a Doujinshi uwu So, I hope you support me till the very end c: Here is some art of My OC Mexico and England : art/Pirate-England-x-Pirate-Mexico-2-562082451 art/Pirate-England-x-Pirate-Mexico-559493528 A Big Thanks to Kay-I! Go and Watch her on DA ~ Cassandra Martinez De La Rosa ~ is my OC so, please don't steal her or this story from me I worked so hard on my character and story. Thank you Very Much Arthur Kirkland and other Hetalia Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya! Thank You and I hope you enjoy! ps. My writing skills are not the best ;w; sorry!**_

A young girl worked non-stop on the ship she has sailed on for 9 years. Her crew became her family. Romano and Feliciano were like her brothers, they protected her as much as she protected them.

The wind caressed her hair. Her curls gently danced with the wind, her soft brown eyes looked up at the ocean. It was a beautiful day but she had a bad feeling she couldn't shake off. Taking deep breathes in order to calm down as she finishes cooking food for the men.

"The food is ready boys!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Heavy foot steps can be heard as the men ran to the tables. The crew always loved Cassandra's cooking and would always fight for seconds. The men sat at their regular seats. She serves every men as well as the Captain. "Thank You Cassandra!" They all yelled as they started to dig in their food. She bows as her face turns red.

After lunch, the winds were picking up, the sky was clouding up as well. "Cassandra, Corazon can you mop the dock?" Antonio asked. Cassandra smiled wide " Yes Captain!" she replied as she grabbed the mop and the bucket filled with water. As she mopped the dock Cassandra sang in a sweet voice. ( Here is the song she is singing: watch?v=UXs1mMnVr3Y ) She gets interrupted near the end of her song by one of the men shouting loudly " Ahoy! Enemies ahead!"

"Get ready to fight men!" Antonio shouts at his crew. Cassandra gets pushed in the Antonio/Captain's Room by Antonio. "You can't fight this time Cassie. You're not ready." He tells her with a serious look on his face. "NOT READY?! I have been training since I was young! I know what I'm doing! She argues back. Since she got badly injured in her last battle against one of the Navy's men. Antonio has refused to let her fight. "It's and order!" He shouts as he closes the door locking it to keep her inside.

Antonio ran back to the dock. A British flag catches his eye. "Oh great it's HIM" He mumbles angrily to himself. "BOOM!"

 _ **I hope you guys liked it!**_

 _ **I'll continue writing it once I got more time! uwu**_

 _ **Thank You For Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fight! Fight!

Cassandra can hear cannons being shot at the ship making the ship rumble. "I'm not going to follow this order captain!" She Thought to herself and starts to look for any tools that can help her get out of this room. While searching for tools a shiny object catches her eye she grabs it. It was a shiny nice sword still in good condition. She smirks as she eyes the sword up and down. "Well Well Well look at this baby!" She giggles as she turns her body towards the door. "Oh well you left me with no choice Captain." She kicks the door as hard as she could. Hoping to knock down the door but the door barely budged.

Gunshots can be heard from a distance. "Oh no…" Kick after kick, she kicks the door repeatly until the door finally broke open. Many of the crew can be seen fighting the enemy's men. Cassandra grins as she joins the battle making a few men stop in their tracks. Not many female were seen or allowed aboard the ships which surprised the enemy's men, giving her crew a chance to defeat ¼ of the enemy's men.

As the rest of the crew continue to fight, Cassandra fought her way across the ship. "Bang!" a bullet hits the wood besides her almost hitting her. Her eyes met a red eyed male grinning like a fool. "Where do you think you're going girly?" Cassandra glares at him as she spoke coldly "Get out of my way or I'll make you get out of my way." The unknown man laughs at her making her even madder. "Make me Girly!" She narrows her eyes at him "Are you challenging me? That was a big mistake!" The man grins and points his word towards her.

They both swing your swords at each other. "Well you're not just a pretty girl!" he said as their swords clash again. They fought for 10 minutes both very focused on trying to defeat the other. "You're not as bad yourself." she replies that she bites her bottom lip thinking of her next move. She kicked him in the gut making him hold his stomach. She took the opportunity to drop him down once he was down she kicks his sword as far as side. She points her sword to his neck "You shouldn't underestimate a girl!" she grins wide, not realizing one of his men /comrade was behind her. "And you shouldn't let your guard down." His comrade puts his sword on her neck. "Missy, you aren't a bad fighter yourself I admit that but I seen better." he laughs proudly as he gets his sword and ties her up. 'Damn it! how could I let my guard down!' she raged at herself as she was pushed towards her captain. Her eyes widened as she sees Antonio still fighting the enemy's blonde green eyed captain. The blonde captain's dirty move gave him a chance to hit the sword out of her captain's hand sending the sword flying across the ship. Pulling a gun to his head, he grins widely "You have lost this time Antonio." Antonio was held back by two of the enemy's men. He pulls the gun away from Antonio and shoots it in the air getting everyone's attention. Every movement was stopped Cassandra looks up with fear mixed with worry in her eyes, forcing herself to look at them. "Give me everything you got or else.." he reloads his gun and pointed at Antonio "he'll get to sleep with the fishes."

No one moved which cost the blonde captain to frown and sigh. "Alright then say goodbye-.." "STOP! PLEASE!" Cassandra begs in hopes that he'll stop. He stops and eyes the person who dares to stop him, but what he saw made his eyes widen. 'A woman?!' he thought to himself. It was rare to see a woman sailing the seven seas or even on a ship. He grins wide "well, a lady on board?" Antonio's eyes widen "Don't you dare! You Bastardo!" he threatened him knowing what his intentions were.

 _ **I hope you joined it uwu**_

 _ **I'm trying my best to make my chapters long ;w; sorry if their short!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
